Running From Lost Memories
by Lazy Anime Crazy Fan
Summary: Len's life was good after loosing his memories though it had its ups and down but when clues of his past start popping up Len finds himself getting closer and closer to what was better left forgotten. pairings Kaito/Len/Gakupo Hiatus
1. Mirrors and Work

**Authors Notes: This idea popped into my head so I wrote it hopefully I'll finish this story. It will be about 20 chapters long and it will have a sequel.**

**Warnings: For the whole story shonen-ai, crossdressing, character death, language, OOC**

**Summary: Len's life was good after loosing his memories though it ups and down but when clues of his past start popping up Len's finds himself getting closer and closer to the truth. pairings Kaito/Len/Gakupo **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Darkness**. That's all that the boy saw. He walked forward on the endless floor wandering, looking for some sort of refuge from the endless night. He stopped as he heard something breaking slowly going his way. He tried running from it as it broke faster and got closer. Then the floor gave out on him and he fell. Closing his eyes tightly he braced himself for the landing.

He slowly got up and finally opened his eyes. "It didn't hurt, I thought for sure it would" then he stood there and thought.

He snapped out of thought when he heard something and looked around till he spotted a huge mirror with a golden frame. He looked at the image before him. A feminine looking boy with blond semi-spiked hair and blue eyes wearing a white uniform shirt with a yellow tie and baggy black shorts that reached his knees with a chain hanging out. he touched the mirror and saw that the image touched mirror also. "That's me?"

_"Of course that's you Len. Who else could it be."_

Len saw his image slightly alter and a girl that almost looked like him if it was for the different clothes and different hairstyle with a bow in it was now smiling at him.

"Who are you and is that my name."

The mirror girl looked worried as she heard this question and asked "_Do you remember anything about me and yes that's your name."_

"I don't remember anything so answer the question."

_"Well I guess you can say I'm...the other you."_

"Other me?"

_"Yeah I'm here to help you whenever you need it."_

He heard the cracking sound again and saw that the mirror was breaking off and hitting the ground causing them to turn into shards.

_"It looks like someone is trying to wake you up and my name is Rin. Remember that."_

She smiled and waved goodbye. Then the image changed back to Len as what was left of the mirror broke off and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Hey come on, you gotta wake up."

"Maybe he's dead."

"He can't be dead I didn't drag him all the way to the shop for no-"

"I helped."

Len opened his eyes and slowly got up while the two girls were still arguing and looked around at the plain white room and said "Um..excuse me..can I get-"

"WHAT" both of the girls said at the same time then went back to arguing.

Len quieted down and looked at them confused as the girl with the pink hair and lower pitched voice looked like she was winning the argument against the greenish-bluish haired girl with the high pitched voice. Then they stopped and looked at Len closely then the pinked haired girl said "My name is Luka and my friend here is Miku, so what's your name?"

"My name is Len and I kinda want to know where I'm at."

Miku smiled at him and said "Well Len if you need to know your at Bird Feather Cafe̕. If you wanna know me and Luka found you at a nearby alley."

"Do you think I could live here and pay you by working here."

"Of course you can Miku already asked since we thought that would be the case, You start tomorrow at 7a.m. wake up at 6 though so Miku can give you the uniform, by the way welcome to your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Hats and Notes

**Authors Note: Thank for telling me to continue I'll try up dating at least once a week. Some Ocs will appear this chapter if thats okay with you guys they will only appear 5 or 6 more times. I own nothing and Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

"C'mon Len it's not that bad. The uniform is actually very pretty."

"But why that, Miku couldn't I get a suit or something."

"Nope, we need another waitress since I'm the only one."

"What about Luka?"

"It doesn't matter just put on the dress or else."

"Okay just turn around so I can change."

"I got it don't worry I won't peak."

Len sighed since there was no use arguing with Miku. He took off his pajamas and started putting on the uniform. he bent down to put on his boots that reached 5 inches above his knees and also zipped those. He sat down then said to Miku "Okay you can look now."

Miku turned around and looked at him for a while before running out the door. Several Minutes later she walked back into the room with different kinds of hats, ribbons, make-up, and a comb and headed straight towards Len as he tried getting away.

"Just stay still Len and this won't hurt a bit."

* * *

Miku smiled proudly at work she did on the boy and lead him to the mirror. He wore a black vest that was left open which showing his white shirt with short puffy black skirt ended 4 inches above his boots. A black ribbon was also tied loosely around his neck and ended mid-back. His hair was combed down while a mini hat with a red rose and a yellow ribbon was placed on his head tilted at a angle. He had very little make-up on surprisingly just black lipstick and black eyeshadow.

"So how do you like it-wait don't answer that question I'm gonna gather the others and introduce you to most of them, so wait here I'll be back in 10 minutes" then she got up and ran off.

"Why do even have to wear this? -sigh-"

_"At least she didn't make you wear a french maid costume that she pulled out."_

"She tried making me wear cat ears."

_"That fake tail could've looked cute with outfit. Hey, I think it's been more than 10 minutes. You better go check it out."_

As soon as she said that a yells and glass breaking were heard coming from near the front of the shop. Then it got quiet as if that had never happened. Len slowly opened the door, looked both way then stepped out when he saw nobody in the hallway. He cautiously took a couple of steps forward then a hand shot out of a room and pulled him into the dark depths. While in the room Len was stuck between his captor and the wall. His captor pinned his his hands above his hand with one a hand while the other hand was placed over his mouth as he tried to scream. He was struggling with all his might as he heard a male voice whisper in his ear.

"Could you stop struggling and relax a little."

Len panicked and struggled even more

"If you stop I'll let you go."

The blond stopped struggling then he felt the hand that had him pinned loosen while the one placed over his mouth slowly came off. He then heard footsteps come closer to the room he was in then the footsteps stopped close to the door. The footsteps continued down the hall then the sound faded away. Len's vision swam with light. He turned around towards the person who grabbed him.

The bluenett wore a grey suit jacket with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a black undershirt. The pants he wore was black and he also wore a necklace too, but the thing that caught Len's attention the most was the mini top hat with a red rose and black ribbon that was placed a angle.

"Why did you grab me?" Len said angrily. The guy with the funny hat gave him a goofy smile then said "You didn't want Gumi to catch you after all she's out for blood since I ate all the ice cream, by the way my name is Kaito yours? he's hand was outstretched as he waited for Len to shake his hand. Len was about to shake Kaito's hand when he suddenly felt the urge to move. He moved out of the doors way as it was kicked open revealing a green haired girl who was wearing a black skirt and shirt with a white chef's coat over that while wearing a chef's hat who's expression screamed murder. She came into the room and grabbed Kaito by the hair and started dragging him out as Kaito screamed for help and begged for mercy.

Len looked at the spot he was just a before he frowned and said "How did I when exactly when to move."

_"It looks you still got that killer instinct. Mmmm I wonder what else your body remembers?_

"Rin what are you talking about?"

_"You probably could still know how to use **those** weapons."_

"C'mon Rin tell me."

_"That means-"_

**"RIN"**

"Len what are you yelling about?"

Len looked up too see Luka in front of him wearing the same thing Gumi was wearing. She ruffled Len's hair then gently pushed him towards the door and said "Come on the cafe' about to open so I guess you'll meet everyone later."

* * *

Len let out an aggravated sigh as yet another customer called Miku over. The cafe' only had an hour left and no one had called for him so he could take their order. They would wait till Miku or Kaito was done taking someones order then they would call them over. No one was giving him a chance which was making him feel a little useless.

"Hey new kid come over here for a sec!"

He turned and stared at the group in disbelief then he pointed at himself just to make sure his ears weren't betraying him. The girl that called him over just smiled and nodded her head. He walked toward the strange group of six and examined them. The 'leader' pointed to herself then said "I'm Tsukiko my twin there is Yoko the girl that likes my cousin is Momo the boy that staring at her is Ichiro and the lovely couple down there is Yuki which is the girl and Ryuu is the only guy left and we're ready to order."

Len dug around in his vest pocket for a notebook and quickly took their orders as Tsukiko kept staring at him then out of nowhere she would start giggling which creepedhim out. When he came back with the drinks she looked at him closely before nodding to herself. When he brought them the food Len looked her straight in the eye then said "What's your problem?"

Tsukiko grinned at him then said "Has Kaito tried molesting you yet?"

Len glared at her then he remembered what happened in the morning which caused him to blush. Tsukiko then said "From the looks of it he has. Between you and me I hear he like them cute and from what I see you guys are gonna date each other by the end of this month"she turned toward he twin and nudged her to catch her attention then said. "Should tell him a little secret?"

Her twin glared at her warningly then continued to eat her food. Momo looked towards Len then said "This is all we are going to order can we please have the bill." When they left Len went to pick up the bill when he noticed a piece of paper fell out the slip.

**_You have one year to get ready.  
~Tsukiko~_**

"I wonder what she means."

* * *

**Author Note: The Ocs will pop up once in a while. Each of them will give Len one warinings or hint about his past but thats the most they will do. There was some Kaito/Len but not that much hopefully there will be more next chapter.**


	3. Cats and Guns

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't write any fluff like I said I would but added a little action and now I'm slowly moving the plot. Hopefully you guys are still gonna like Rin. Now please enjoy the story!**

* * *

It had been three days since he had gotten the note. He would have asked Rin about it but every time he tried talking to her he'd hear mewing which puzzled him at first but then he ignored it when he remembered that Rin went to go ask someone for a favor. Len groaned when he looked at the clock 'Great time to get up' he rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thump. Crawling to the closet he opened the door and groaned at the sight of all the uniforms and and one regular outfit. He stood up then dressed himself not bothering to take a shower since he took one the night before.

After brushing his teeth he walked towards the main part of the cafe'. The chairs were still stacked up and it was devoid of life. Len looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. 'Maybe everyone overslept, yeah that's got to be it, if I wait a couple of minutes they'll be ready.' After waiting an hour Len got up and walked out the shop after he got the feeling he had to find something. After going through many streets the meowing started getting louder and louder. When he passed an alley the mews starting getting softer he walked back towards the alley and walked into it.

Len spotted a meowing yellow ball of fluff and headed towards it. The kitten stood up and wobbly walked towards Len when he stop. It tugged at Len's pants then walked towards the back of alley as Len hesitantly followed. Something about the yellow kitten reminded him of someone. While he wasn't paying attention the cat came back while tugging a necklace and stood in front of him. He bent down and picked the necklace up and examined it then stared at the cat. "Do you want me to wear it?" After he put it on he grabbed the kitten and scratched it behind the ear as it purred happily.

_"Finally_ _you found me."_

At the sound of Rin voice Len almost dropped the cat. "What do you mean?"

_"I asked for a favor then Haku turned me into a cat so that I could fulfill my part of the bargain."_

"What was the favor anyway."

_"To help you get your memory which is why you need the necklace it'll help you unless you sold them."_

"You can sell memories?"

Len looked down at the kitten after she didn't respond and noticed she fell asleep. He turned around and started heading home. After passing a couple of unfamiliar streets he stopped and turned around and headed another direction.

* * *

The blond sighed as he sat on the bench of a park he stumbled upon. He had been missing for a while from the looks of the sun as it slowly started to set. Rin had woken up earlier and was currently pacing back and forth mumbling to herself trying to remember something that would lead them back home. She stopped and spun around her fur on her back rising, ears flat against her head, and lipped curled as she hissed at the darkness. Len stiffened as he heard the footsteps come closer. 'Maybe they'll ignore me.' he thought. The person sat down next to Len ignoring Rin as she was about to lunge and sighed. "Most kids don't come out this late. It's not as safe as it used to be."

Len relaxed then bent down and picked up Rin and put her in his lap scratching behind her ear as she purred. He turned towards the lady the said "I just got lost okay nothing wrong about that."

The lady laughed whole heartily then ruffled Len's hair. "The names Meiko, yours and are you new in town?"

"The answer to your first question is Len and to the second you could say that. Do you by any chance know where Bird Feather is at?"

Meiko stood up and reached for something in her backpack then handed it to Len. "Your gonna need that. Stay close and don't get to far behind. Don't need anything happening to ya do we." Len looked down and saw the sleek black gun in his hand and looked back up at Meiko confused. Rin cautiously sniffed it after deeming it was safe she jumped off. Meiko stood up and Len and Rin followed as the street lights flickered on illuminating the streets. The air started getting colder and tense as Len swore the shadows were moving. He glanced at Rin whose ears were percked and body tense.

"You see it don't ya. Be on your guard." Len nodded. Meiko stopped and grabbed her ring as it transformed into a sword. The shadows shot out towards Meiko as she slashed them. Len eyed the shadows and turned shooting down one that would have attacked him from behind. Rin covered his back as another shadow shot out while he started shooting more as they advanced on him. Tackling it to the ground she bit it hard as it dispersed. She jumped onto another one of the shadows and scratched it repeatedly then bit down hard after that she jumped to the next one. It flung her onto the street and she landed with a thud. Standing up shakily Rin hissed at baring her fangs as the shadow engulfed her. She screeched then threw herself against the wall repeatedly looking for a weak spot. It squirmed as Rin found it weak spot then let out a blood curdling scream as Rin tore the insides causing a hole big enough for her to run out. Rin started getting more exhausted as she took out enemies slowly and slowly not yet used to the new body.

Len wasn't doing much better as the shadows popped out one after another getting close to him as he shot them. While he was distracted a shadow slashed him on the arm. His arm went numb and he froze with shock as the cold feeling engulfed his body . He came back to his senses when he heard Rin shriek and shot another shadow. His arm was getting tired and he felt himself getting colder. Thinking his chances of getting out of there alive was slimmer than he had thought. His chances got even more slimmer when the gun ran out of bullets causing Len to fight hand to hand which as far as he could remember he had no experience. He jumped back narrowly missing a shadow that lunged at him. He moved side to side dunking and blocking hits with his numb arm as that was all he could in this situation. As the battle wore on the feeling in his arm was slowly coming back but his body was getting tired.

He stood there as the shadows lunged at him without even bothering to move out the way. Closing his eyes tightly he wished for a quick death. Looking up when he felt no impact he saw Meiko standing in front of him with a crazy grin on her face as she sliced down more shadows that lunged at her. "Len, I'm gonna hold them back but I need you to grab Rin and get out of here and don't stop until you reach somewhere safe. Now RUN." Len ran towards Rin and scooped her into his arms as she hissed at the shadow and did exactly what Meiko said.

* * *

Len ran into a forest on the outskirts of town. Turning around he saw none of the shadows had followed him there he slowed down. He stopped infront of a large tree and sat down. Rin was softly snoring as she had fallen asleep during the run her body not caring about the situation. He leaned against the tree and closed as eyes as sleep slowly over came him. He was startled awake when a knife was embedded from the tree centemeters away from his face cutting some stray pieces of hair.

"No one is allowed in this forest."

* * *

**Author Note: Read and review people it lets me know if you still want me to keep on writing and can anybody guess who the new person is.**


	4. Guards and Dreams

**Authors Note: Yup I have finally updated probably will again sometime near the end of the week. So please enjoy the chapter and thank you all those who reviewed I hope you read this ^^**

**

* * *

**

Meiko looked around as the shadows surrounded her. She took a offensive stance as the shadows attacked her. She sliced everyone one of them that blocked her path as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the source.

"You're not gonna get me." a childish voice cut through the tense air.

'Stupid child' Meiko thought since she knew the exact location of the shadows source. The shadows started attacking more frantically and she could sense that the child had barely any combat experience. Meiko could feel herself getting slowly weaker as the shadows managed to hit her every so often. She closed her eyes while concentrating when they surrounded her. They didn't know that she knew the girl was in the main group. She lunged with her sword towards one to her left. A piercing scream filled the air as Meiko smirked.

The shadows slowly disappeared since their creator no longer could control them. Meiko pulled out her sword as she stared at the girl bleeding before her.

"Why did you attack us."

The little black haired girl stared at Meiko fire still burning in her eyes. "He's one of us eventually he'll remember even if he doesn't **she'll **make him remember."

"Why kill one of your own."

The girl looked up and smiled then muttered something under her breath. Meiko jumped back as the girl sank into the ground.

_'**She'll** get angry if he's still alive~"_

* * *

Len hugged Rin protectively as the girlish figure with two ponytails in the shape short princess curls slowly walked towards him with an ax slightly raised. The girl grinned as she saw Len trying to protect Rin.

"I'm am the guardian of this forest, Kasane Teto no matter what your status is you cannot enter." After Teto said that she raised her axe then brought it down. She frowned when she felt something had blocked her attack and tried slashing again only to be stopped by the same force.

"Tell me prince who put this shielding ward on you and why does it only work against this here weapon."

Len glared at her defiantly as Teto walked closer and sniffed him then she wrinkled her nose and stepped back quickly while hissing. "It was her wasn't it that girl Miku was it. She may not be aware but she has something in her blood" she said more to herself than Len. He grabbed the empty gun and threw it at Teto hoping to cause some kind of damage. He shoot up shakely and ran with Rin still in his arms, The blond stumbled a couple of time but never fell. The footsteps behind him was getting louder as he desperately tried to speed up. He almost stopped running when he heard a scream ripe through the air ignored footsteps suddenly sounded as if they were getting farther.

_"Hey Len could you put me down I think I know a safe place to go."_

Looked down at the recently awoken Rin and gently set her down. She stretched the slowly walked forward as if she knew where she was heading. She led him deeper into the forest and ignored all the buzzing noises and shadows that passed them while Len warily stared at them hoping they wouldn't attack.

"_We're here"._ Rin stated as Len looked at the big tree with a weird door like entrance.

_"Stop gawking at the door and hurry up and turn the knob."_ Rin commanded as Len slowly did as instructed. He followed the kitten into the strange tree and eyed the wooden furniture and barren wall curiously sensing that they were familiar to him. The kitten meowed loudly to inform the inhabitant that they arrived. Noises could be heard as the owner quickly went their to greet them. When the owner the first thought that came to mind was that he greatly resembled Miku except with very short hair. The older boy looked them over then quickly walked into the previous room. He came back with bottles and scrolls and gently set them on the table.

"Sit there Len while I tend to Rin." Len dumbly nodded as the Miku-like person quickly grabbed a scroll then muttered some words slowly and a white light softly illuminated from his hand as he slowly placed it on the cuts Rin had.

"Look at what I can do Len."

Len looked up startled and then said "Did you say something Rin?"

_'Nope. What about you Mikuo."_ Mikuo shook his head while still concentrating on healing Rin. Len dropped the subject and went back to waiting.

"Wow that's so cool when can I learn it."

_'That's my voice, what's going on?'_

"Mom says we shouldn't know till we're older but I'll ask sensei to teach you."

"Do you think mom will get mad."

"Not if we don't tell her~"

Slowly the voices faded as soon as the light faded from Mikuo's hand. He got up walked towards Len while holding a bottle.

"Drink it won't kill you." Mikuo said as Len sniffed it cautiously. He drunk it then felt his eyes become heavy. "_But it will make you sleepy_."

* * *

Len looked at his surroundings noticing he was in a garden while all the flowers were in full bloom he looked up and saw a huge palace with guards surrounding it wondering why they didn't notice him He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard two children giggling and turned and froze as he saw one of the children was himself while the other was Rin. He walked closer till he was in hearing range but the children didn't look up.

"Mom has been acting weird lately don't you think." the Rin look-a-like said.

"Maybe she's not getting enough sleep."

"But she's been acting cold towards us like she doesn't even know who we are." Rin said worriedly.

"She won't do anything harmful towards us!" the Len look-a-like said defensively.

"If she does I'll protect you because that's what older sisters do I promise." Rin stated as she hugged Len then said "Come on let's go back to playing." with a grin."

The real Len looked up as the two children returned to playing as if the promise never happened. "This is a memory isn't." Len said to himself as he smiled sadly. "I wonder what happened after this?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Gakupo will show up next chapter and we'll hear more about Len's back story ^^**


End file.
